the Angel of Hell
by LittleLotteChoosesScorpian
Summary: We've past the point of no return." When Christine is no longer to be Madame De Chagny, will the angel of music take her back under his wing? Or will he eject her back into the hell she rose from... R&R pretty please! T for swearing and violence
1. Prologue

**Hey! This story was just BEGGING to be written! This is my first fic here, and I love to write, so my bestest friend in the whole wide world, -Nellie-flipping-Lovett, persuaded me to join AND semi-co-wrote the story with me ;D she told me to tell you hi. Enjoy, dear readers! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Loves,**

**LittleLotteChosesScorpian **

I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the daylight pouring in from the windows. The canopy bed, although for one person, was massive, and I turned over swiftly, to block out the garish light. As I was alone in bed, no one may have suspected the sharp glint of diamond that shone on my left hand. I was to be Mrs. De Chany in a months time! I hugged myself at the mere thought of being the wife of Raul... My childhood sweetheart... and such a gentlemen! He honored my choice to stay a virgin until our wedding night, and slept in the immense guest room... I felt a twang of guilt... A shard of my heart aching for him... Poor Raul... But he would never know... I got up slowly, and took a peek in the mirror. Thought I was happy to become a De Chany, my distress was evident.

My dark eyes, that did not match my innocent features, that had seen so many things, almost void of life...The dark circles to compliment them, conceived of months of lost sleep. My frail, almost sickly slenderness was fault of skipped meals, and half eaten dinners... I began to comb out my hair, a mere attempt to tame the wild mane of curls. It was then that I realized that this had been my first good sleep, a full, and dreamless sleep, in three months. So much had changed in this short time span... After I left... Him, Raul and I moved to a large home near the country, far from the opera house.

Raul did not allow me to sing.

The cause I was not aware of, and frankly, I missed it. He had changed as well as me, he earned a cold-emptiness that he had not owned before. Raul harbored a constant concern of my whereabouts, he exiled me from friends, even Meg and Madame Giry! He was always worried, always asking questions that never got answers. So you must imagine how my nightmares frightened him. I would wake every night, screaming his name, "ERIK! ERIK, NO!" I would call to him... The images in my mind were so vivid it seemed I could touch him... But in my utter disappointment, I would burst into hysterical sobs, continuing to mutter his name, and Raul would burst into the room, and hold me close, running his shaky fingers through my hair, our tears, mine born of grief and guilt, and his of fear... My heart went out to him, my love...

Raul did so much for me, and to be frank, I did not deserve it. I was not pure... Not... Clean. He loved me, but he didn't know how he'd been cheated. The night when the opera house burned, the night of Don Joun Triumphant, I was Erik's. His and no one else's. After our union, I wore his ring. For one night, I was not the idealistic Mrs. De Chany to be, I was an angel of music, however un-pure. I felt something wet on my folded hands, and I realized that a warm, steady trickle of tears was making it's way down my hollow cheek, and onto my lap, splashes of salty misery covered my dress, and I dried my tears and gazed at myself in the mirror once more.

No more fresh tears branded my face, although my eyes were red, and puffy, some cool water would erase all evidence of ever being upset. I let the water drip down my face, and as soon as I appeared acceptable, I changed into a fresh gown, powdered my face, and shuffled to breakfast.

Raul was waiting for me, smiling brightley as our tall, willowy maid, Cosset handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. "How did you sleep?" he asked, his voice sunny, "Good actually..." I trailed off, attempting to smile back, but guessing it looked like an odd sort of grimace. He nodded thoughtfully. As if I was waking up for the first time in years, I realized how hungry I was! I took a large bite of eggs, and following that with many others, until my plate was empty! Raul looked at me, shocked or curious, I couldn't tell. That was probably the first time I'd eaten a full plate of food in three months... Scratch the probably.

I heard three months echo in my thoughts as I noticed the painful silence between me and my fiancé. "Can I visit Meg?" the words came out of my mouth before I had the power to stop them. Raul made a strange face at me, and then peered off somewhere behind me, thinking. "Christine, you know how I feel about you going out." I sighed, "but I miss her terribly! I haven't seen them for three months! And Madame Giry is like a mother to me! You know I would be safe. You are being unreasonable." he smiled sadly, "Lets not argue... I may be able to call for a carriage to take us to town, but only for a while." I smiled genuinely, "then I shall be getting ready!" and I flounced back to my room, joy in my steps.

* * *

As soon as I dragged my skirt out of the carriage, I could hear Meg inside. While the Opera House is being rebuilt, Madame Giry had rented out a hotel with some money from the managers for the chorus girls, who no longer had a place to live. Meg Giry was coincidentally one of them.

I knocked excitedly on the door, it swung open, and Meg's cautious face peered through the doorway, "Christine!!!" she screeched and tackled me, kissing me as I stumbled backwards, "Meg! I've missed you!" she smiled, her face had not changed a bit, her hair was still blonde and buoyant, he cheeks were still full and smooth, and her lips were cherry red against her cream skin that I had often envied as a child. As I stood 5'2, she was still a meek 4'11, but had far more voluptuous curves than I.

Smiling genuinely, she invited me in, and I smiled back, happy again. The hotel was large and roomy. Though not as upper-crust as some, it was fancy enough, and the ballet rats scurried around the hallways of there new home, gossiping about anything that came to anyone's attention. "Oh Christine!" Meg gushed as she led me up the ornate staircase, "You've missed so much!" she went on about various mishaps and relationships of different chorus girls I remembered. As if in a strange sort of dream, I recalled every one of the girls, imagining the fuzzy outline of them hidden in the vaults of my mind. Every one in a while, a name would pop up, "Ah! Madeline, yes! She fell out of a window?" and this continued on, but even though I only spoke two or three words, I felt right at home, and the ever-present feeling of uneasy home-sickness I had felt with Raul evaporated as swift as it had emerged.

When our cozy chat came to an end, I requested to see her mother, she obliged, beaming, and led me away from the fireplace, and into a large, marble room. She rapped on the door and bellowed, "Mother!!!" only Meg could bellow daintily... Madame Giry appeared at the door, and greeted my with a smile that made tears prick up in the back of my eyes, she embraced me, and kissed my cheek delicately. The only thing that had changed about her were the creases on her face had grown a tad more apparent, and the once golden hair had turned a powdery blonde, but still kept it's sharp sheen. "Christine..." she muttered, "You've changed!" she chuckled weakly, in a sad sort if way. Though I did not plan things like this at all, "Were is he?" were the first words out of my mouth. Meg sensed the tension in the room, and backed out slowly, calling a friends name, and then with a wave, bouncing off with her. I turned to face Madame Giry, "Is he ok?" she hung her head, face growing pale," Erik is... Ok." she gave me a grave look, "I check up on him every few hours... Just to make sure he's... Doing Well." I wiped a stray tear away from my cheek with a practiced hand. I tried to say something... I really did... But all that came out were more tears, and choked sobs, Madame Giry held me, and I let out my frustration... My guilt... My sadness... I muttered again, something I hadn't meant to say.

"I miss him."


	2. Complications

**Hey guys! I have pretty much decided what will happen, so chappies will come pretty quick now, three day intervals are to be expected, but sometimes I'm a liar ;D As usual, and due to the long weekend, dear Nellie is at my house, and she says hi, and that she loves you all. Oh! I forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters or various song lyrics. Although there is a certain phantom I wish I owned... *nudge nudge wink wink* ... **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!! **

Madame Giry allowed my tears to fall, as I attempted to blubber out questions about him, and she just seated me in a crimson chair, the wooden arms covered with beautifully ornate designs, watching my salty tears splatter onto them... She patted my back consolingly, and muttered words of comfort, attempting to make things better for me. When the tears ceased, she got up and rummaged through the cupboards and I felt a surge of adoration as she carried out a small plate of sugar cookies cleverly constructed into the shape of musical notes.

When she sat down, I gnawed on a quarter note, and explained the events of the night I left with Raul. "About three hours before Don Joun... Knowing what Raul had planned, I went to see Erik. My purpose was to warn him, but in a sense I was... As you would say... Distracted." Madame Giry stared hard at me, unbelievingly, but I continued, "I did not wear Raul's ring that night..." I blushed profusely, "You let him take you?" she asked, shock evident in her tone, "Yes. I did. I regret every second of our union. I should have..." I choked up, "... I should have been Raul's..." tears cascaded down my face, and Madame Giry attempted, once again, to console me.

My tears were so consistent, I could no longer speak, and I let myself go into Madame Giry's arms. For how long she held me there, whispering words of comfort, I do not know, but it had to be at least an hour, because that's how Raul found us. "Christine!" he called, and upon noticing the tears staining my cheeks, he rushed towards me in anguish. "Christine?" I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes, "I'm-" I stuttered, and started over, "I'm fine..." he took me from Madame Giry's arms, and looked into my eyes, "You don't look ok, my love." I smiled weakly, attempting to reassure him, knowing it wouldn't work.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." he forced me ruffally through the door, without even a second glance of thanks at Madame Giry. He esquarted me swiftly into the carriage, and sat me down angrily.

"What's wrong." he asked, but in his tone, I could sense it was not a question. Raul noticed how much his anger had shaken me, and changed his tone immediately. "Christine..." he muttered, "I'm sorry... " I looked away, "I really want to help you... But you have not been yourself these three months..." three months. "You don't eat, you don't sleep! It seems sometimes you are barely alive!" three months. "Please, my love, my dearest, tell me what is wrong!" I exploded into fiery anger, and frustration, "How can you not know?! Can you be so blind to believe that his face no longer peruses me?! I see him everywhere! And I have been for the last Goddamn. Three. Months!!!"

I was too heated to notice the bitter red tears that were once again spilling from my eyes, making tracks down my cheek. He stared at me, and he was crying to, "Is nothing sacred? Must all my happiness be consumed by him?" he was begging to someone unknown to me, and soon we had both become silent. The only noise was our ragged breathing, never syncing, just keeping us alive.

The flush in my cheeks had died out, and it seemed I had been entirely drained of color when I decided to break the painful silence, it had become unbearable as it pounded on my ears. "Raul... I'm sorry. I really am... I didn't mean any of it... I love you! I do! I just need some time to... Adjust." He thought for a second and bowed his head. "You are correct... There is no point in us arguing, we are a happy couple, and we shall continue to be so." I smiled a little, "I should rather like to choose a wedding dress soon..." I left the statement hanging, and he chuckled. "Of course, my love. You can order one off a catalogue, and I'll mail them the measurements... I have them from last month! Perfect!" the rest of the ride was peaceful. * ******************

As I flipped through the book of dresses, I couldn't help but to compare them to the one Erik had gotten me... How the panels of the bodice accentuated the little bust I had, and how the skirt had billowed in a most romantic way... I sighed, and even though it was hard to imagine why, I did miss him... Not terribly, but as you would look at a rose. The petals furled beautifully around the plant, but the sticky thorns you could not help but prick yourself on were always there. Without the rose, the pricking is done away with for good, the sores are still on your fingertips, the miniscule blood stains still noticeable, but the beauty was gone. Gone for good.

_Three months... _

I shook my head and continued flipping through the well worn pages. No! Far to showy... Pink was ghastly for a wedding dress... Red was far to raunchy, _"Although appropriate..." _the little voice in the back of my head spoke timidly. I quickly turned the page, with pink flush in my cheeks, and I continued my hunt. An hour must have gone by when I started feeling ill. I ignored the sickness at first, only a feeling of slight uncomfort in my stomach, it was five minutes later when I found myself dashing into the small bathroom towards the back of my bedroom.

"Christine?" Raul called, apparently hearing my heaving breath, and the sick sloshing grotesquely in the sink. "Yes?" I replied weakly, steadying my voice and washing out my mouth, ridding it of the foul taste, and calming the fire in my throat. Raul entered the bathroom, "You are clearly very ill... Is a doctor needed? Or..." I nodded slowly, smiling a bit at his uncertainty. I let him tenderly esquart me back to the large four-poster bed.

I laid back, and he stroked my hair carefully, whipping a small amount of sweat of my forehead. "Are you sure you need a doctor?" I nodded again, even the urge to vomit had lessoned considerably. Raul kissed my cheek, and hastily called for the town doctor.

"Madame De Changy," he drawled, "I see you are not feeling well?" I nodded, and Raul left the room silently. The doctor, Monsieur Adel, placed his hand on my forehead, "There seems to be no temperature... But you can never be sure." he asked me gently to open my mouth, I did as I was told, and he took my temperature with a thermometer, the hard, cold metal made my tongue itch, and when he was done, I bit my lip uncomfortably. He scribbled down several notes in scrawling hand writing, fingers flying across the page. I gazed at the ceiling awkwardly while he took several other tests.

"Do you eat regularly?" he asked, "Lately, yes." "Sleep?" "Yes." "Did you feel sick anytime beforehand?" "Not at all." many other increasingly uncomfortably questions, and took a final look at his many pages of rushed notes. "Well... It seems to me, Madame De Chany, that I will not have to assign you any medications, but congratulate you!" I gave him a confused look, he continued, "Its seems you are not sick at all! You're pregnant! I don't understand why it hadn't crossed your mind earlier, the signs were clear..."

He kept talking, but I did not hear him. My jaw dropped. "Ex- Excuse me?!" he repeated himself, "You must be three months or so along!"

_Three months_.

"No..." I whispered, letting tears cascade down my face, and drip down my cheeks onto my lap. He frowned, and I shook my head and I felt sick again, my mind swam in a pool of gray, and I gave in to the blackness.

**MUHUHUHUHAHAHA!!!! I feel so evil... I apologize for the length of this chappie... But I just wanted to get it over with! Just to warn you, the next chappie might get pretty violent... Raul is a rather angry person to say the least, and he hasn't learned hitting is a no-no yet. Well... REVIEW dears!!! Pretty please? It means a lot! Just hit that little green button! You KNOW you want to... *cackles***

**-LittleLotte **


	3. Shattered

**Hey Hey Hey!!! Thank you so so much for the reviews!!!! They made my day ;D Well, here we are! The next chapter... Warning!!! This is the chappie where the swearing and mild violence comes in... I promise it's not gunna be a disturbing blood-bath, but you Get the point... ENJOY!**

I woke up to cool water lapping at my face. I remembered something important... But it slipped out of my minds grasp. I blinked, letting my eyes open to find Raul's face looming over me over me. As always, his expression was one of worry. I thought as hard as I could. Trying to remember anything...

_Three months. _

The phrase echoed in my head, and with a twang of anguish... I remembered everything. I was pregnant. With the Devil's child.

The phrase echoed in my head, and with a twang of anguish... I remembered everything. I was pregnant. With the Devil's child. I let in a sharp intake of breath as a thousand thoughts, most of terror and worry, rushed into my head. Did Raul know? Was I showing? Could anyone tell?

Would the baby be... Normal?

I could feel all of the color rush out of the face. "Christine?" Raul's voice sounded relieved. I sat up, but quickly laid back down, due to the spinning of my head. "What happened? Where's the doctor?" I wanted to say a thousand more things, but I kept it at that... For now, I would plea innocent. "He left. After he made sure you were ok, of course... Are you?" I smiled, "Yes..." but he could tell I was lying through my teeth. "Do you still feel sick?" I answer truthfully this time, "No... Just dizzy." he nodded, and smoothed back my hair gently.

"Christine..." he muttered, it felt nice to hear my name said in that fashion, but it also made my heart so heavy with guilt, I thought it would be ripped out of my chest at any moment. "Raul... Please..." he leaned in to kiss me, "No... I don't deserve you..." he pulled back, "You deserve everything! The best of everything! Surely it is me who does not deserve you!" why was he making this so hard? A few tears trickled down my cheek, Raul's eyes were once again worrisome. "Raul... I- I'm..." I could not find an easy way to do this... "I'm really, really sorry... I cannot even find the words to convey how sorry I am... And I want you to know, I love you. But... I- I'm... I'm pregnant."

All I could hear was his breath, first heavy, and then becoming labored, I looked up to see he was sobbing. I attempted to be consoling, to affectingly pat his arm, bus as soon as I moved towards him, his hand struck out, and hit me hard in the left cheek.

It took a few seconds to figure out what had happened, the movement was quick and so unlike him... The sting in my face, and the visible handprint was shocking, and I tasted the salty and metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I didn't cry, I just sat there, my mouth agape, to surprised to speak. Raul gazed at the hand that had struck me, and clinched into a fist, I edged away from him, and cowered from his now towering figure.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me. "We were going to be happy, Christine, you were going to be my wife..." he sobbed in between words, "We were going to have our own children, and have our own happy life... Untouched by... by HIM!!! That bastard! He's ruined you... Christine!" I finally caught up with myself and tears began to roll down my cheeks, my eyes red and puffy and my cheek still stinging soberly.

He advanced toward me, and at that point, I knew there was no stopping him. I let myself go into a kind of middle place... I was there, but I wasn't... I watched myself being punched repeatedly, I felt every broken bone, every bruise, every drop of blood I spilled, but I wasn't there. I felt a stabbing pain in my nose, and felt the uncomfortable hot, sticky sensation of blood pouring out of my nose.

The splatter of red stained my white dress, and made me sick to my stomach. From what I could tell, several of my ribs were broken, my arms and legs were bruised up and down, and my nose and mouth were both bleeding profusely. I had given up begging and I was now just a heap of agony... In my state, each pain was amplified, and my head was throbbing with several other bruises and fractures. Raul angrily pinched my chin between his fingers, and forced my face to look into his. "You dirty bitch... Your the Devil's whore... I can't stand to look at you... You disgust me."

tears fell from both of our eyes. He forced my face downward, yanking on my hair, and smearing blood on the baby blue carpet. He kicked me in the stomach, and I instinctively covered it quickly, keeping my unborn child out of harms way. I did so just in time, but the force of his hard, and cleated shoe caused a large purple welt and banged my head into the opposite wall.

Black spots formed in the back of my eyes, and I was suddenly dizzy and disoriented. Raul stepped back, seeming to notice for the first time what he had done to his 'beloved' Christine. I tried to get up, but I fell, and slouched agents the wall. My mouth had stopped bleeding, but the blood still pouring down my nose was splattered on the wall, the bed sheets, and the floor that I was seated on.

I coughed, and felt the sting in my broken rib, "Raul... I'm leaving... I will most likely not see you again... I loved you, I did... But I just don't know anymore..." I walked out door, attempting to keep my head high, but a rough hand yanked me back. I looked into Raul's eyes, the red hot anger still showed, but mostly, he's eyes showed disgust. He yanked me into the hall, opened the door to the guest bedroom, and shoved me inside. The door slammed shut, and I heard it click from the outside. I was locked in.

The guest bedroom was decently sized, it contained a small bed, a vanity, and a bathroom. After I painstakingly dragged myself off the cold, wood floor, I glanced into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, a hot, sticky mixture of blood and tears covered my face, and most of my nightgown. The place on my cheek where Raul had struck me was starting to bruise, I was certainly a very ghastly sight.

I attempted to wipe the blood off my face, but it was already starting to dry, and only a trail of it stuck to the back of my hand. My broken rib hurt like hell, but I seated myself on the bed anyway. As I realized what kind of situation I was in, my head spun, and I went into a state of shock. Even when provoked, Raul was the sweetest of people! The only time I had seen him violent was in the graveyard with Erik... Erik was the only person in the world that could make him the way he was now... That I betrayed Raul... And was having Erik's child... Not just anyone's child, Erik's. I had single handedly drove him mad.

I must have sobbed on that bed for hours... But when the tears ceased, and the pain of my injuries subsided, I had gained a deep-seated hatred for the man that had locked me here.

I came to a conclusion of why he had made me a prisoner of my own home, he did not want gossip to spread about him. If word got out that the victomess had been recently beaten by her husband, he would be shamed. A fire of loathing burned inside me while I realized this.

I fell asleep curled into a ball, my skeletal frame could not warm me, and the beds blankets were thin. The next day, at a time I could not place, I awoke. I did not feel the pains of hunger till a few hours afterwards, and that's when I decided I had to get out tonight.

After banging on the door, and yelling until I was hoarse, I composed a plan. I knew that everyday at noon, Raul would call for a carriage into town, if I was cleaver, I could most likely open up the small window above the bed, and catch the ride before he could. The only problem was the drop from the window, I was on the first floor, but the fall was still a large one. Underneath the window ledge was a large rose bush. The roses that bloomed there were a garish shade of pink, and I despised the thing. If I landed onto it, my drop down would certainly be more perilous.

And for the umpteenth time today, I was afraid.


	4. Mallory

**Omg!!! Thank you guys SO SO SO much for the nice reviews :D They mean so much to me! Anyways, here's the new update! It's more or less Christine's daring escape! I hope she doesn't seem Mary Sue... That's my greatest fear... *shudders* I'm pretty happy with the story so far, but constructive criticism is welcome. This turned out a bit longer than I thought it would... But a lot of thing happen!!! See if you can find the hidden Sweeney Todd reference! I will give you a cookie and a gold star! Maybe even Erik in a refrigerator box! **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!! **

The slowly growing hunger was ebbing away at me... While I was wasting away in this god forsaken room, Raul was carrying along as usual! Telling the neighbors I was away to visit a sick aunt... I was sickened by him. Purely disgusted. As I became filled with more and more hatred for him, my desire for escape grew as well... My plan was to begin in six hours... And I was praying for a miracle...

I sat up against the wall, slouched so my broken rib didn't throb. I had found some stationary in the vanity drawer, and was pondering what to write in my permanent goodbye letter for Raul. I knew I couldn't start with an average salutation, no 'dear' or 'bonjour' it would have to be straight-forward, and not at all formal.

_Raul, _I started, a simple name would do.

_I doubt _(and rather hope) _we shall ever meet again. After you discovered of my pregnancy, I was hurt very badly. As you know, you were the afflicter. My scars shall remain, and I am permanently marked by you. If you are reading this, I am most likely far away from this retched prison, and in a place where you can never find me. My escape was well planned, and well I wasted away here, my hatred for you grew. So I found something to dwell on. On other matters, I am wishing to confirm to you the father of my child. It is, as you most likely guessed, Erik's._

_I know you will forever despise me for this, and frankly, I don't care. You are not what I thought you were. _

_Angel of freedom, you've deceived me. I gave my mind blindly. _

_-Christine Daae _

The signature was scrawly, and though you could make out the name, the curving letters that twisted and danced were much more. It felt as if I was breaking all ties with him, besides the scars, I would be rid of him... Forever. I yanked the diamond ring off of my finger. And though the combined pain of broken bones, bruises, and excruciating hunger, I smiled, just a little. At last, my trained ears picked up the faint clanging of the clock downstairs. Eleven. An hour till noon.

My plan shall begin. I'll seal my fate today...

I left the letter and the ring on the small end table. Glad to be rid of both. I started by gathering the bed sheets up, I ripped them into halves, and tied them together to form a make-shift rope. I then removed the bustle of my dress, as well as ripping off some of the bottom, guessing it would be easier to climb that way.

Now for the hard part... I scaled the room, looking for any kind of blunt object... Anything strong enough to break glass. My eyes widened as I spotted the candle-stick. It was either mettle or solid gold, and whatever it was, it was very heavy. I felt it in one hand, then the other. My life depended on a simple candle stick. Something however ornate, I had taken for granite. I prayed that the lords light would grace me, and swung it savagely at the window.

The small shards of glass flew every which way and littered the floor with there remains. It took a second to feel the sting of pain in my cheek, and the warm familiar flow of blood pouring sluggishly down my face. I paused for a moment, touching my injury, it was certainly a clean cut, and was not very deep, but it was quite inconveniently placed, directly over the hand shaped bruise I had acquired a few days previous. I smeared some of the blood off, and wiped it on my dress. I didn't seem to make a difference. I moved a strand if wild, unkempt, curls out of my eyes, and continued with the job at hand.

I climbed on top of the bed, and clumsily walked the edge, closest to the window. I knocked out the rest of the glass with the end of the candle stick until the window was reduced to a mere wooden frame. I tied the end of the torn bed sheet to the top of the bed frame, and made sure it was secure. It was raining outside, and the cool, fresh air drifted in from the smashed widow. I could taste the moist outdoors, and feel the light breeze brushing delicately against my face.

The wet even reached my dry, parched throat, and I was offered seconds of relieve from my great thirst. Freedom was tangible, and that made me work even harder to gain it. The clock chimed noon, fifteen minutes until the carriage would arrive. I hastened with my work, and began to hoist myself up the make-shift rope. I struggled to fit my hips through the window, the pain in my ribs was almost unbearable, and I felt my mind start to spin. I shook it off, and continued out the window.

Once I was dangling outside, I held onto the window frame, the wood was chipped, and splintered my skin, but I continued to hold fast. Then it hit me. I was outdoors! A place I had not been for... Oh, I don't know... I was almost free... I could taste it as freedom dripped in rain drops down my cheek, washing away the blood and fear... I lifted my face to the sky, as the rain fell in streaks onto me, feeling everything... Being.

I remembered my motives, and hastened my climbing, my broken rib throbbing painfully, making me queasy. I looked down. A mistake, on my part, for I had never noticed how far away the ground was from my window... The garish pink roses, though they were not in season, remained, half dead, glaring at me with empty eyes. I squinted my eyes shut, knowing if I looked any longer, I would not be able to go on.

I started, slowly moving one hand underneath the other. I was extremely grateful for my short stature, and almost skeletal figure. It was much easier to carry my own weight with little to hold. I was about four feet on the ground... Almost there... I heard the carriage rather distantly, as it thundered down the desolate path to my former home.

I knew I couldn't make it in time. The only option for me was to jump. I braced myself, knowing the pain would be great, I closed my eyes, tried to let go of my senses, and fell. The crushing pain was excruciating. I was tangled in a bed of garish roses, their thorns poking and pricking, and their half-dead petals crunching underneath me. The force of the fall, on top of my injuries made dark spots appear in the back of my eyes. I could feel a mixture of blood and tears run thickly down my face. I couldn't feel anymore, the noise of the rain pattering down on me faded, and my senses dulled.

I simply... Let go.

*****************

If anyone would have seen me sprawled out on the vast lawn, pail as death, my auburn locks framing my skeletal face like a veil, and my dress splattered with crimson blood, the rain pouring around me, they would have guessed I was dead.

Thankfully, this was not the case with the young driver of the carriage. She saw me fall, and apparently rushed to my aid. Noticing the blood that stained my dress, she knew something was wrong, and rather than waiting for the victome, she carried me delicately to the carriage, and drove far enough until she was out of sight of the mansion. I awoke inside a fine carriage. It was stationary, and the face of a young girl loomed over me. She was short, of average weight, but her eyes were extraordinary.

They were dark, almost black, but still were tinted with an almost green color... It seemed they even contained red... Like a fire burned within them. Her eyes were so deep, I was afraid I would drown in them... So I looked away quickly to survey the rest of her. Her hair was long, black, and painfully thin, and they sides were swept back into overgrown side-bangs.

It appeared very smooth, and although disheveled, and soaked, it was like satin. Her lips were red, and she was very pale, with a slight freckling that peppered her nose and cheeks. She looked about fourteen, and very shaken. Her eyes darted around, looking for some sort of help... I spoke softly, "Please... Where's Erik? Is Erik ok? I need him... I need Erik." she brushed a stray hair out of my eyes that were beginning to well with tears, "Erik..." I muttered again, "I'm Mallory... Erik isn't 'ere now... I don't actually know who that is..."

Mallory had a thick cockney British accent, and look as if she was going to start crying as well. "You 'ave blood all over you... You need 'elp... From a doctor or sumfin..." she took a large heaving breath, "I can take you there... Right away..." I shook my head quickly, I couldn't go to a doctor... I had to get away... To escape... If I was at a doctors... "He would find me." I spoke the last words aloud. "Who? The Victome? Did 'e do this to you?" a few tears slipped down my cheeks, and I nodded.

I curled up into heap, leaning against the crimson tapestry that lined the inside of the carriage. My white dress fanned out around me, stained with blood and grass, still appearing delicate. More tears spilled out of my eyes. My eyes that were a deep swirling brown, that used to be beautiful, and have a special hint of fire in them, a spark of joy. That joy had died out.

Mallory looked at me hopelessly, then her eyes lit up again, " I 'ave an aunt! She's a nurse... Lives in town, right in the middle of France. She wouldn't know who you were, and she could 'elp you without telling anyone!" I nodded feebly, and then things started going black and white again, and I was forced into a dreamless sleep. I awoke, once again, curled up on the seating of the carriage.

It was now in full speed, the large black horses galloping, I watched them out the window, and realized I was in a dark alleyway... It was dusty, and dirty, a whore lingered by the corner, dodging scuttling rats, and hiking up her dress for a young man that quickly hurried away. A small child cowered in the corner of the alley, dirt and tears staining it's face. A young girl, who must have been around thirteen, a mere child, was heavily pregnant, with skinny arms, and dank hair. She clutched her swollen stomach, and begged for loose change.

These familiar sights of the city made me wince, I remembered being a young ballet rat with Meg... Dancing around the city like it was a personal playground... The wind whipping through our braided hair, tossing up our ballet costumes, our skirts flying as we giggled, unaware of the horror and danger the city held! Young, naive dancers... Never seeing the harsh sides of live, that we would both become very friendly with...

Mallory jerked the carriage around the corner, revealing a market, filled with young lovers, mothers, husbands, children, people of all sorts that bustled around the small shops. I chuckled lightly at a ecstatic looking woman, her mousy brown hair piled in frizzy ringlets at the top of her head, dragging with her a very tired, and rather odd looking man with black hair that contained a prominent white streak.

The lady pushed him about from shop to shop, he reluctantly seemed to already have purchased her several trinkets. She laughed, and smiled at him with warm eyes, and surprisingly, he smiled back a worn looking grin, and they held hands. I wished I was that woman. With the man beside her that obviously cared for her very much... With my love, there was pain and blood... But with theirs, it was carefree and humorous. It was happy.

Watching became too painful, and I laid back and stared again at the ornate ceiling of the carriage.

When what seemed like hours past, and later realized was only minutes, the carriage steadily pulled to a stop. Mallory ran to me, checking to make sure I was alive, than ran screaming and pounding on the front door of the apartment, "Auntie! Help! HELP!" she was heaving, her pale, freckled face flushed, "Please! I need HELP!!!" she was cut short as quick footsteps were heard, and the door flung open wildly.

Who emerged from the doorway was defiantly not what I pictured in my mind to be Mallory's aunt. She was tall, thin, and had full, wavy brunette hair that spiraled down her back. She was gorgeous, and was wearing a long, plain, black dress, that was not very flattering on her spidery figure.

Mallory grabbed on to her hand, and sped to the carriage. I lay inside, of course, but the look of horror on the beautiful woman's face was startling. I must look worse than I thought I did. Covered in blood, and bruises, stabbed and cut by glass and thorns, bones broken. Mallory opened the door, and her aunt stepped inside, clutching immediately on to my hand in a practiced way. "I'm Madeline... I'm going to help you."

I blacked out again.


	5. Meg

Hello, dearest readers! Uppppdate! Lol, and those who caught the Sweeney Todd reference are to be rewarded! *shoves Erik into giant box, ductapes mouth shut, and mails to winner* haha... Annnnyways! Thank you SO much for the reviews! They made my day :D This is just a bit of a filler chapter, the real action happens in the next one :D I am planning on bringing in Erik in the chappie after this... Don't worry! He will show! I promise! Christine just has to be... Uh... Fixted.

AU REVOIR!

**I awoke on the softest bed I have ever slept in. I almost thought I was in Erik's bed... Then I opened my eyes. I was in a small room, it was packed full with medical equipment. It seemed out of place in a room so quaint. The curtains were floral, and they matched the bed sheets, the bright yellow in the fabric, combined with the glare of the sun. I looked down at myself, I was not wearing the bloodstained gown I had become accustomed to, but a fresh clean one, that, however comfortable, was far from modest. **

**It took a moment to realize that the lack of material on my dress was due to the fact my entire torso was covered in bandage. It hurt to move even slightly, and as soon as I attempted to shift a little bit, a sharp pain twanged in my stomach. I rested my hand lightly on top of my abdomen, ignoring the stabbing pain, and felt the baby... Trying to make sure it had made it through the ordeal... My heart beat raced as I couldn't find a the faint movement, but I shifted my hand a bit, and found baby. Light kicks echoed back to me. I sighed with relief. **

**The willowy Madeline walked into the room unexpectedly. "Your awake!" she whispered, then cleared her throat, "We were worried... That you were... That you..." I nodded, and she smiled. Mallory crept into the room, hiding behind her aunt, obviously shy. "Now you can tell us a little about yourself!" Madeline spoke, excited, and a bit curious. "I'm-" my throat was hoarse, and I cleared it with a cough, "I'm Christine. Christine Daae." Mallory's hand flew to her mouth, "The Prima Donna at the Opera Populeir!" I nodded. They leaned in, intrigued, and It was apparent they wanted the whole story. I owed them my life, so I gave it to them. **

**"Have you ever heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" they nodded, and I began my tale. **

**When I was finished, they openly gaped at me. "So... You are carrying mans child...?" I nodded slowly and rested my hand on my very slightly swollen abdomen, ignoring the pain, once again. "I owe you my life... But may I ask of you a favor?" Mallory and Madeline agreed, and I continued, "Will you please send for Madame Giry and Meg Giry? It would mean the world, and they can help." **

**Madeline got up immediately, and hastily sent for a carriage. I was propped up now, resting my head and back on voluptuous pillows, my hair wildly twisting down my back, and hanging delicately in front of my chest. Mallory was still seated, staring dumbstruck at me. "I'm very grateful for what you did... I would surely be dead now if it wasn't for you..." the girl blushed lightly, and shook her head, her thin black hair flopping over her eyes, "You would have found a way..." it was now my turn to blush, I did not think people would be so impressed by a mere adulteress, if any, an opera whore. **

**"Whatever outcome, I owe you my life. Please... Let me help you with something... Money? Singing lessons?" she shook her head again, a noble girl, indeed. "Well..." she smiled, "I would rather wish to... To meet the Erik. He sounds very intriguing... Smart... Interesting." I smiled a little, he was extraordinary... "As you wish." she smiled brilliantly. "Than I shall wait!" and she skipped out of the room, content. **

**At around two in the afternoon, Meg Giry burst into my room, her breast heaving, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Christine! This woman... She told us you were badly hurt... She led us here... Are you alright?!" she began sobbing at my bedside. "I'm a sight for sore eyes..." the bruises and cuts that covered most of my body were clearly visible, and Meg was very upset. "Christine..." she choked, "What has happened?" at these words, Madame Giry ran in, not sobbing, like Meg, but with a look of great distress etched on her face. When she noticed my injuries, her distress changed to anguish, and worry. **

**At all this, a great rush of emotion passed though me, and large, salty tears began to pour down my sallow cheeks, as well. The tears escalated into large, shaky sobs, and I held my head in my hands, in shame and fear. Madame Giry was smoothing back my hair, "Do not be worried, mademoiselle... All will be set right..." I shook my head, "It can't..." my lip quivered, "I'm- I'm... I'm pregnant!" I was almost wailing now, Madame Giry's look of horror made my face go white, and the tears made red streaks all down my cheeks. She hung her head, and a single tear slid down her face, she brushed it away, casually, hoping we didn't notice. "Erik... Oh poor Erik... Dear Christine..." she gripped my hand, "I knew it... I knew as soon as I saw you... Oh, as soon as Erik even laid eyes on you, I knew something like this would happen..." she hung her head even lower, and Meg, if possible, began to sob harder. **

**"Raul..." I began, "He beat me when he found out... Then he locked me up so no one would know... Oh god..." I tightened the arm that rested over my stomach, protecting. "I climbed out the window... I fell... Mallory found me, she saved me, Meg!" Meg stared intently at me, than held my other hand, gripping tightly, I never wanted her to let go... I felt secure, a feeling I haven't felt in a long while... A good feeling. She wiped away her tears, her eyes still red and puffy, "Oh Christine... I know I'm bad for saying this... But I'm so excited for the baby... I simply adore them! I wish I could have one of my own..." Madame Giry shot Meg a death glare, then nodded curtly, "a new baby will be... Wonderful." I smiled a little, "I guess it will be..." Meg curled up next to me, and Madame Giry rested in the armchair, and we stayed like that for a long time.**

**After few hours of sleep, Madame Giry headed back to the hotel, and after about twenty minutes of begging, Meg was to stay with me. She was delighted her mother had agreed, and got along very well with Mallory and Madeline. Meg slept on the armchair next to the bed, and everyday Madame Giry would check up on us, and give me news about Erik. From what I heard, he was not doing well. Madame Giry would see him every once in a while, making sure he was... Making sure he was alive. **

**Every time I heard that, my heart broke, and fell, crushed, to the ground. From what I heard, he had tried to slit his wrists, drink arsenic, and hang himself from the bridge we used for the Don Juan Triumphant set. I sobbed when I heard this, and Meg comforted me with blissful lies. I still begged Madame Giry not to tell him of my pregnancy, it was not immediately apparent, but if you were particularly observant, you could spot my small baby bump. **

**My white dress fit fine, but all others made me feel enormous, although I was still painfully skinny. I wanted to tell him myself, he deserved the truth from me, in the flesh. I was working on getting better, my problem was not the numerous bruises and cuts, but the broken ribs. They hurt like hell, and it would be a week or two before I could walk on them. I hated being stuck in bed all day. Even with Meg, brushing my hair, painting my nails, and entertaining me with endless chatter, I wanted more. I wanted to dance, to run, to lounge outdoors with the glaring sun in my eyes. **

**The bitter winter was melting into a gorgeous spring. This sun was coming up earlier, the light filtered in through the window more often, and it put me in an optimistic mood. It made me miss Erik even more though, the time without him was painful. Me and Meg's time together erased all awkwardness between us, and our friendship was just like it used to be. Me, jealous of her large breasts and hips, her perfect peach and cream complexion, her darling wavy blonde hair, and the way she danced was beautiful... Her, envious of my thin, willowy figure, my large, chocolate orbs that were my eyes, my perfect ringlets that swept down my back, and my angelic voice. We each secretly despised each other a little, but loved each other even more. It was perfect. **

**Meg was growing increasingly more excited over the baby every day. "Oh! Christine... You need names! That's what you have to think about before the baby... Oh, your so lucky... It'll be so cute! Adorable..." she gushed and gushed, beaming at the thought of a gurgling child. "I'll have to discuss that with Erik... When I see him... If I see him..." the tears were coming again, "Oh Meg... It's so hard not knowing if I will ever see him... If my child will grow up without a father..." I was choking on my sobs now. **

**Meg gripped my hand tightly, "Christine." she spoke in a low whisper, sounding very sure of herself, "You will see him again. I promise you. Your baby will grow up with a great father." she rubbed my shoulder consolingly. She smiled weakly, tears welling up in her eyes as well, we cried together. "Meg..." I whispered, after it seemed I had cried out all anguish, "Thank you. For being supportive. For comforting me. For being... For being my friend." she kissed my cheek, "Your welcome." she said simply, and smiled at me fondly. **

**All that week, I worked on getting better. If it was possible to work on such a thing, I did. I ate extra helpings, I sat absolutely still, careful not to upset the broken ribs, and at the same time tried to work on moving around more. If I was ever going to see Erik, I would have to be able to walk first. The first time I walked across the room, I was clumsy and the pain was almost unbearable. The second time, my ribs were healed more, I could almost walk without a limp, but the pain was still great. Today, Meg helped me out of bed, and held my hand while I walked the perimeter of the room. I let go of her fingers, and began to amble around myself. My ribs burned soberly, but I kept going. Soon, I quickened my pace, and Meg gaped at me, "Christine!" she called, and through the tears that were blurring my vision, **

**I smiled. **


	6. Erik

Hey guys! Omg! Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially to my one constant reviewer: StrawberryStoleYouCookie! Thanks so so so much, Strawberry! Erik officially loves you ;D Speaking of Erik... This is his debut chapter!!! His time in the spotlight, he's very excited, and would enjoy if the faithful reviewers cheered him on :D Just click the little green button on the bottom...

It would raise Erik's self-esteem!!!

**Today was the day. I knew it had to come... I was excited, elated actually! But also very afraid. So many pessimistic thoughts plagued my mind... What if he wouldn't take me back? What if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life? My head spun at the mere thought. Mallory was to drive me to the Opera House... I hoped for the best. But, despite my worries, my heart glowed with happiness at the thought of seeing him, of hearing his voice again, something I could only do justice to in my dreams... I loved him. **

**I was so blinded by the fame, the fortune, the jewels and fancy gowns that I failed to notice Raul's very possessive hold on me... And how fast sheer anger can turn to madness... I more importantly did not realize at what lengths Erik has gone to show his love to me... To secure my well-being... To care for me. I didn't know, and that simple fact has cost me a lot. **

**I dressed properly, in the a pale pink dress similar to the one I had worn to the masquerade ball. The likeness was striking, besides the lack of garish bows and flowers that I had not cared much for anyways, it was almost identical. I did not wear a corset, for the safety of the baby, and to protect my broken ribs. I walked gingerly, and was careful not to jerk to either side... The pain had dulled to a faint throb, so I was fairly mobile. I no longer needed Meg to support some of my weight when I limped down the hallways. I felt... Good. **

**The night before, I did not sleep a wink. I was up all night, either crying, or staring at the ceiling, butterflies flitting lightly around my stomach. Since I've been getting better, the baby has been more active, kicking and squirming. I could already tell the infant had the fiery spirit of it's father. I also began talking to the child. I would whisper soft words of comfort to the baby in my head, getting to know it. I don't know the sex of the child, and I had no clues, so I referred to the child as baby. "How is baby feeling?" or "Is baby doing well today?" I still had no names, though Meg has been helping me think, we have come up with nothing. I would discuss it with Erik. **

**"Erik." **

**I breathed his name softly, feeling the way it sounded in my mouth, tasting the letters on my tongue. **

**I was alone in the carriage. It hiccupped over small bumps in the road, and I jumped, nervous. I smoothed out my hair with shaky fingers, and breathed in a sharp, anxious breath. Hot, salty tears were slowly tracking down my cheeks, I was so nervous it was almost unbearable, so I decided to look out the window instead. **

**A small group of young dancers frolicked through the Paris streets. Messing around, giggling, and pushing each other playfully. A small blonde girl and her tall red haired girl linked arms and chattered endlessly on things that, at that time, would mean the world. I grinned at them wearily, and they waved excitedly. I stopped smiling when the bruises on my face started to sting, and the cut ache soberly. **

**We passed the flitting ballet girls, and the Opera House began to loom into view. It was darker than I had remembered... And the damage was of course apparent from the outside. The left side of the building was singed, and ash fell from it, landing in black-gray sheets. Part of the roof was slightly caved in, and most of the windows were smashed out. When Mallory pulled up at the curb of the road, my butterflies escalated into slight nausea. I grimaced as the sickness past, and the nervous, flitting sensation returned. **

**The carriage jerked to a stop, and my heart leapt. Mallory opened the door, shook my hand, kissed my cheek, and whispered, "Good luck." to me. Then she was gone, and I was alone. **

**I hugged myself tightly, keeping warm. My hand found the baby, and I kept it there as I walked slowly to the immense door to the Opera House. It made a screech-like creaking noise as it opened, and I winced at the sound. My heart raced as I stepped inside, the heels of my shoes tapping across the marble floor. The familiar sights of the Opera House were shocking, and a flood of memories greeted me. The once gold, grand staircase had dulled to a dusty yellow. Dirt coated the formerly brilliant marble, and there were pigeons shrieking in the rafters. **

**It was hard to imagine that these hallowed halls had once been full of life, and color. The newspapers have all been gossiping that the Opera Populier would be restored to it's former glory, but no action has been taken... I yanked my mind out of the past and remembered my objective once more. **

**I walked briskly to my old dressing room. The door took some force to shift, but the sweet aroma of various of flowers soon greeted me as it lurched open. Dead and dying roses and lilies, pansies, tulips, and even a graying cactus lined the walls of the frilled and ornate dressing room. I quickly located the two-way mirror, and pushed on it hard. It was rusted, and my sore ribs, and aching bruises did not help the process. **

**It squeaked open, leading into the passageway I knew very well. The golden candelabras still hung on the narrow walls, but they were not lit, making it very dark. It was rather hard to see, and I squinted until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I thought comforting thoughts to the baby, who had begun kicking nervously. **

**I felt the walls cautiously, knowing that a small hole meant a trap door. Even Erik needed directions, but they were mainly for my use, in case I had the urge to enter his lair unesquarted. I smelled the fresh lake water, and I knew I was very close, in fact, the gondola began to leave a faint shape on my line of sight. **

**The mist tumbled over the glassy waters, which underneath were far from calm, and contained many traps and deadly tricks secured there for Erik's safety. I picked up my skirts a bit, and edged into the small boat, standing on in the center. After regaining my balance, my shaky fingers found the long oar used to steer the contraption. I sliced it through the water in a practiced way, and began my lonely journey to Erik's home.**

**As soon as the shore started making itself known to me, the baby's anxious kicks turned to excited ones, and tears began forming in the back of my eyes. I tried to speak, but no words would come out, so I just continued rowing to the spot of land. As soon as the boat was a few feet away, I lost all patients, and climbed out of the gondola. **

**The water came to my thighs, making the dress stick to the hoop-skirt, and my body shiver at the cold. I waded to the land, and walked to the middle of the lair. It was exactly as I had remembered, save the broken mirrors, the home was just the same. The swan-shaped bed was still a velvety red, the model of the stage was still in-tact, besides the small fallen chandelier, and the many painting of beautiful landscaped, and even some of me, still lined the walls. **

**I caught my throat when it seemed I had found my voice again, I wanted my first word to him to be meaningful. Though I could not see him, I knew that if I were to speak, he would hear me, so rather than calling out his name, **

**I sang to him. **

**"Angel of Music," I began, **

**"I've denied you." My voice echoed back to me ominously, the baby kicked. **

**"Turning from true beauty!" Tears were falling down my face now, and the salt in them stung my cuts. **

**"Erik?" I called, afraid. **

**"Please... Erik... I know you're there... I have to speak to you... It's most important... And- and..." I was sobbing, **

**"I'm sorry!" I was on my knees, my dress fanning out around me as I covered my sore face with my hands. **

**"Have you grown tired of the Victome, then?" His voice perfect voice rang from all angles, and a chill ran down my spine. The baby seemed to be punching now, too. **

**"I never loved him, Erik! I need you! I was blind, I see now! Please!" He emerged from one of the mirrors. It seemed not even my mind could do his beauty justice. Although it was apparent he had not slept, or eaten in the last few months, he was almost the same as the last I saw him. His mask seemed to glow in the darkness, and my heart leapt. I did not advance towards him, but I merely stared. **

**"Erik..." I whispered, breathless. **

**"Christine." he spoke, matter-of-factly. **

**"We have... Lots to discuss..." **

**he nodded, and I saw a twang of pain in his eyes as he surveyed my many injuries. I touched the large cut on the side of my face, then wiped the tears from my cheek. **

**He motioned for me to follow him, and we silently entered his sitting room. As soon as we were comfortable, I folded my hands over my lap, and cleared my throat. **

**"First of all... I am extremely grateful for you giving me a chance to explain myself... After all that I've done to you... I'm not quite sure I deserve it." He nodded cooley. **

**"Raul has made it clear to me he does not appreciate my company anymore-" **

**"He did this to you?!" he stood up, enraged. **

**"Yes... But I broke his heart, and lied to him..." **

**"that's about what you did to me, but I haven't beaten you senseless!" **

**"His actions were wrong, and I know this... But you must know the whole truth..." **

**He straightened up in his seat. **

**"Erik..." I began, tears already welling up, **

**"I know you may not care... Or may wish to have nothing to do with this... But- but... Erik... I'm- I... I'm pregnant." **

**His eyes grew wide, and tears spilled out of mine. Erik's face reddened, than returned to it former pale shade, then a single tear ran down his cheek. He wiped it away, hoping I wouldn't notice. **

**"Erik... I love you... And I want you to be apart of the baby's life... And every time you speak, the baby kicks... And..." I was crying to hard to continue. **

**"I'm not going to make you do this alone." **

**My heart leapt. **

**"You may stay in your normal bed here... But be aware, we are not quite on good terms."**

**He left the room, his cloak swirling after him. I stayed, sitting there for a long time, my hand on the baby, who was no longer kicking. **

**Erik POV :D**

As soon as I saw... Her... I knew there was something different... Though I didn't expect she was with child... My child... I looked down at my bony hands, they were shaking... Not giving into her please was the hardest thing I have ever done. Not treating her like an angel... My heart broke at the sight of her bruises, and that huge cut down the side of her beautiful cheek... Somewhere deep inside me, I knew everything was my fault.

It was because of me that I she was mercilessly beaten, my fault she walked with a slight limp, my fault she was forced to carry the burden of a hell-spawn growing inside her... I had not treated her with the kindness I ought to have, but after all she's done, that I gave in to her request, was beyond what the polite thing to do was.

That demon would have my face... I knew it would... It would ruin Christine... I had ruined her... Taken away all opportunities for her to have a normal life... I hated myself. But to take my own life would be selfish in this situation.

I peered into her room. She was breathing softly on the swan bed, hand resting lightly on her stomach. Her brown, spiraling, hair was gorgeous. I walked toward her sleeping form, careful not to make a sound. I touched her hair with utmost caution, letting the silky strands curl around my thin finger. When I let go, it bounced back into place, and she gracefully shifted her head.

Even in sleep, she was the most beautiful woman I knew... I lightly grazed my hand over the multiple bruises and traced the long and deep gash on her angel's cheek. She sighed quietly and whispered something that made me fall in love with her even more, "Erik..."

She muttered, and if it was possible, my heart broke, again.

**That was hella fun to write! I like Erik's POV... Oh! Reviewers! Please, tell your friends about the story, because I don't gots many reviews :( If you review, I will MAKE Erik write you a personal letter, just for you ;) I stole the idea from PhantomPhan, she gave me permission :) Erik will write you! Just review!!! **

**Pretty please? **

**Its MAGIC.**


	7. the Angel of Hell

**Hey y'all! Yay! Reviews! R&R=luv!!!!I had sooooo much fun writing from Erik's POV, I think I might do it more often...Anyways, I'm so so so so sorry for the wait! I just got the role of Jasmine in Aladdin, and my whole weekend was CRAZY!!! That probably will not happen again. Oh! Almost forgot, alot happens in this chappie, and I'm afraid it may seem a bit rushed... T for violence!!! **

**Enjoy the show! **

I awoke in the place I had dreamt of being for months. The velvet of the crimson sheets drifted lazily over me. The smell of something baking wafted over to me, and I batted my eyes open. The baking smell quickly escalated into the smell of burnt pancakes. Erik is not the best cook. I shook myself from my dream world, and slowly dragged myself out of bed. I walked into the tiled kitchen, resting a hand on Erik's strong shoulder, and gently plucking the spatula from his thin fingers.

"Christine... You should be in bed... Your injuries?"

I had grown accustomed to pain.

"On top of that... Your... Present state..."

he was blushing.

"I was just saving the pancakes." I muttered, and suppressed a laugh, he shot me a look, then smiled as well.

"You have done your job... To bed! Please... I shall bring you the breakfast..."

I noted the pained look in his eyes, the worried look, and I did as I was told, my hunger for pancakes increasing...

I propped myself up on the pillows, my hands folded over my stomach, talking to the baby. I bounced the ringlets in my hair, and folded it back into the auburn curls. I touched my cut, it stung, and seemed deeper than I remembered. I counted the bruises on my right arm, twelve, and the bruises on my left arm, four. I traced my healing cracked ribs, and all the small cuts, from the glass... fourteen... How I hated that Raul De Chany.

Erik walked in as I soberly drew my hand from my stomach and twisted my hair around my fingers. He awkwardly handed me the plate. It contained two of the pancakes I had saved, and some eggs. I smiled at him, but his face remained cold. "Erik..."I whispered,

"Thank You..."He looked confused,

"For helping me." He nodded coldly, then left the room.

I cried a bit after that.

Erik POV- like I said :D

Oh god... I couldn't take this anymore... She was sobbing! The tears streaking down her angles face... That face... I knew if I continued denying her love, I would not last long... She didn't know the truth! What I had been planning! I had the razor pressed against my own wrist, and was going to slit it if I hadn't heard her voice call to me... Saying the words I had yearned for what seemed like a lifetime. I had believed at first I had died already, and somehow gone to heaven... Oh god... Heaven... And she was an angel... I shook my head, wiping a few stray tears off my cheek, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of the hot tears under my mask. I removed it for a quick while, feeling the oddly cold air brush against my twisted, and gnarled cheek. I wiped off the tears on my black jacket sleeve. I peeked into her room again, she was no longer sobbing, just staring into space, a grave look on her face. The tears still on her bruised face.

She didn't seem to be looking at anything... Thinking? Maybe... She was a mystery to me, how can she have what so many lack? The power to see behind the monster. The ability to turn fear to love... I loved her so much...

Christine POV

I was planning. In my head, trying to plot where the little cradle would go by the underground lake... Well, of course we would have to move somewhere else... But honestly, what was the point. It would never be like it used to be, he would never love me like he did... He hates me! After how all I had done, I deserved it, but to tease me! To allow me to stay with him! To raise the child together, despite the fact he didn't love me, is just hopelessly cruel... Oh lord... I was crying again... I heard a sharp intake of breath and new I was being watched.

I new it was Erik, of course, but how long had he been there....

"Erik?" I called, my voice thick with tears

"Yes..." he replied, hesitant

"Please..." I whispered,

"Hold me... Like you used to..."

His eyes flickered, he seemed to be thinking very hard, then he slowly walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, awkwardly at first. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he was doing me this favor... Maybe it was the endless tears, or the bruises and cuts that covered me... Or maybe it was just the pained, desperate look in my eyes, but his arms were wrapped around me tight, and I was momentarily content.

I eased into him, letting my head rest on his shoulder, and listening to his heartbeat. The baby was kicking wildly, excited, it was clear that the baby liked Erik... I picked up one of Erik's hands, he stiffened, not used to contact, I assessed his bony fingers, still strong, but very thin. I placed his hand on my abdomen, letting him feel the baby. His hand stiffened, once again, but then slowly became relaxed again.

"the baby's kicking." I whispered to him, he nodded, and I felt something wet patter onto my shoulder. I looked up, his eyes were red, and a few tears were tracking their way down his smooth cheek. I gently wiped them off with my finger tip, and smiled at him. Erik still didn't smile back.

"This is wrong you know." I looked at him, confused

"Me... Just giving into you... I know you're going to hurt me again. I know this can't end well. These violent delights have violent ends..."

"Romeo and Juliet." I interrupted him, speaking softly,

"We are not forbidden lovers, Erik, I'm here... I'm yours, and rightfully so!" His arms were no longer around me.

"You say that now, but how long will it be before return to Raul again?" he sneered. Angry tears were forming,

"Do I really look as if I'm about to return to the man who beat me half to death? Is that the kind of person you in vision me as?!"

His sneer suddenly turned to an ashamed frown... Oh lord... He may not see it, but he had gorgeous eyes... I shook my head, snapping out of whatever trance I had been in previously...

"I wasn't implying that... Christine... Please forgive me..." He was pleading with me!

"Why can't you just love me? That's all I ask of you, Erik! Like you used to..."My tears of anger grew cold, and turned to streaks of misery... Of longing, that ran down my face in sheets.

"Oh, Christine..." he muttered, and then he was crying too.

A shriek rang from upstairs, making us both jump.

Another scream erupted, forming a muffled,

"help!!!"

"What on earth..." I whispered, as Erik dragged me upstairs with him.

The sight that met us both was no short than terrifying. Madame Giry was sitting on the floor, Meg crumpled in her lap. You didn't have to look close to see the blood that stained her crisp yellowing dress. Mallory was clutching onto Meg's hand, sobbing and praying at the same time, her face red and puffy with the tears that tracked from her eyes. Madeline was panicking, one hand on Madame Giry's shoulder, the other running through her own hair, a few tears dried onto her cheeks. It took me a few seconds to notice the black marks on their dressed, were they... Singes? I spun around violently, confused. Erik stood a while in shock, then rushed toward the distressed group.

"What's happened?!" his velvet voice was hurried, Madame Giry reached into her breast pocket, she held out a stained white envelope with shaking hands. In horror, I realized the stain on the letter was dried blood.

Erik took the envelope, curious, and opened it.

_To whom it may concern, _

_I came to your home only to find the young Giry girl there by herself. I have taken very good care of her._

The handwriting was shaky, but familiar.

_I would have been able to do what I had set out to do if only Miss. Daae was present. _

_I had to settle with the blonde angel, though... I have burned down the house to ensure the job was well done, but if somehow you all have escaped, I can promise, you have not truly escaped. _

_I know all your whereabouts, and anyone in the way will be dealt with as the Giry girl has. _

_See you soon, _

_the Angel of Freedom _

More blood. More rage.

"Will this ever end?!" I sobbed, and my knees felt weak, and I collapsed into Erik.

He caught me, and I steadied myself on his strong arms.

I shakily walked towards Meg, hoping, praying it was a twisted nightmare…

Meg's face was garish. Her cheek was slit open, blood, mostly dried, covered her. Her arms were bruised and cut cleanly, as her shoulders. Her lower leg was slightly burned, and there was a small cut near her ankle. I touched her wrist, thankfully unharmed, I felt for a pulse, and a small, feeble beat met my touch. I cried a small tear of joy, and looked up at Madame Giry.

Her face was ashen and pale, I had never seen her cry, but to day was an exception. Tears cascaded down her puffy red cheeks, she whispered word of comfort to the half-conscious Meg through choked sobs. Meg's eyes were open now, a brilliant hazel, but rather than the usual sparkle of excitement or joy, they were frightened and wide, thankfully not dull like mine.

Not yet...

I shook the thought from my head, and beckoned to Erik. "She's alive..." I whispered to him, tears still rolling from my eyes.

"Barely..." he muttered, and advance toward her.

Meg jumped at his touch, more tears falling as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear, upon seeing the masked face, she relaxed slightly, but her eyes still possessed that haunted, scared sort of look... Erik was cradling Meg, holding her close to his strong chest while she cowered into him. He walked towards the dim hallway to the left of the large, golden stairway, and beckoned us to follow.

I was close behind him, realizing I was making my way down the familiar path to the ballet rat's quarters. He swung open the large door with one arm, and set Meg carefully on one of the many small beds that took up most of the room. Her frightened eyes darted nervously around the room, her chest heaved, and she fainted limply. I felt something poke at my side, and removed the envelope from my pocket, I had forgot of it's existence.

I skimmed over the words again, a chill running down my spine at his description of what he had done to Meg... And how he had signed the note..._Angel of Freedom_…

If anything, he was the Angel of Hell!

Hatred coursed through me, and my head spun, my knees grew weak, and I suddenly realized how tired I was... I felt my senses dull, and fell into a deep sleep, my head resting on Erik's shoulder.

The next morning was a tremulous one. Erik and Madeline worked hard to get Meg the medical attention she needed. They gave slightly mediocre stitches to the deep cuts, and bandaged the ones that appeared to only be scratches. She had a bruise on her head, and a minor burn on her left leg. I cried many tears for her, and though she was never fully conscious, the baby and I spoke to her often.

I could not even wrap my head around what Raul did... and the fear of what he could do... I had a deep-seated fear of when he would come back... It was unspoken between all of us,

but we knew we had to leave,

And soon.

**Oh, I'm so mean... Yes, I turned Raul into an almost-serial-killer, but we all knew it had to happen :D Again, I'm sorry for the wait!!! All the new reviews made my... week!!! I'm not even kidding, you guys are amazing!**

**Review!!!**

**(it's magic)**

**-Little Lotte **


	8. It Begins

**Hey!!! I'm REALLY sorry for the insanely long wait!!!!!!! I lost my muse! A further explanation at the end of the chapter....  
Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy :D  
I have written some chapters in advance, so updates will be a bit faster!  
Haha... Or I will just torture you and hold them back until you beg for mercy...  
Jk! Lol, I'm not THAT mean! Though I may kill someone off in the story...  
Haven't decided who yet...  
MUHUHUHUHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
-Little Lottie  
**  
Meg POV-  
All I remembered from the previous night was quick, and horrific.  
I remembered a face... a familiar one... but I could not put my finger on it...  
He had me pushed against the wall. The memory made me dizzy with fear.  
The face loomed towards me, and I heard screams coming from somewhere, and it took me a minute to realize they were coming from me. I squinted my eyes shut; the tears that had welled up previously were now spilling down my cheeks. I felt his hot breath brush on the side of my neck, and cringed into the wall, frightened.  
"Blonde Angel..." he whispered, the name rung a bell, and I opened my wide, hazel eyes to find Raoul De Chagny in front of me.  
I could feel my heart hammer, my strong dancer's legs struggled and kicked, but it was no use. He flicked out a straight razor, it glinted ominously, and I cringed, the tears flooding now. I was trying to scream louder... trying to gain someone attention, anyone's!  
"No... Please..." I pleaded in a whisper as he pressed the cool blade to my collar-bone, it easily made a small cut as though my skin was warm butter, only deep enough to draw some blood, but no pain.  
"Where is Christine." he spoke through heaving breaths,  
"I-I..." I got my wits about me, and realized in this situation, it was best to lie through my teeth.  
"I don't know." I had experience at the Opera House, as a ballet rat, you had to have a strong defense system against rumors and gossip. Acting was a very useful skill.  
He slashed my cheek with the razor.  
I screamed and kicked, my wild blonde hair tossing around me. The pain was not immediate; it took a few seconds for the sting of the cut to sink in. The agony was almost blinding, and I screamed, the salty tears stinging my newly acquired injury.  
Another cut.  
"She left! When she was better... she- Christine did not tell us where she was going..."  
Another lie.  
My head was spinning now, dizzy with pain.  
I felt something warm and wet splatter onto my breast. I freed some of my fingers from his iron-grip, and touched the stain.  
Blood.  
My hand and fingers soaked with it, dripped from my cheek. I smelled the coppery scent of the gore, and the world spun even faster.  
Rauol's eyes narrowed.  
I caught a glimpse of a box of matches, and I simply...  
Let go.

I woke up screaming.

Christine POV-  
I was jerked awake by the now familiar sound of screaming. It was Meg of course, she was upright in bed, panting and sweating, her chest heaving, and her eyes darting around the room. I gazed around, waking up a bit.  
"Christine!" she whispered when she saw me, then she collapsed into sobs.  
I ran to her, of course, holding her shaking form close to me. I whispered words of comfort until everyone else was awake, disturbed by the screams.  
Madame Giry bolted over, soothing Meg in my place. Erik was by my side, and it was then I noticed he had been awake far earlier then all of us, and had changed his clothes. Madeline was re-applying bandages to her severely burned wrist, seated on her bed with bags under her eyes. Little Mallory sat with her legs folded underneath her, hugging herself. Her thin black hair was tangled, and her pale skin made her freckles stand out. It took me a moment to notice she was crying, softly. I walked toward her, suddenly feeling a rush of sympathy for her. I felt selfish and utterly stupid for not thinking of her! She was simply a thirteen year old girl, having seen all this blood and pain, not to mention now being the target of a potential-killer was frightening! In this case, the fear was amplified by the mere fact she was a child! I took her hand, and looked deeply into her enormous, innocent black eyes.  
"You're safe... It's ok..." I whispered as she collapsed into me, sobbing into my shoulder. She looked up at me, tears staining her face,  
"We have to go... We have to leave here... He will find us."  
Her voice was thick with tears,  
"Please..." she sobbed, "We have to go! We must..." she glanced at Meg, her hands beginning to shake with terror. I held her tighter,  
"We will... soon enough... don't-" I started again, "Don't worry."  
Her sobs died down soon enough, and were reduced to sharp breaths and watery eyes.  
"He won't find us." I whispered, and held her for a while.  
As time passed, her tears dried, and she gazed up at me,  
"I believe you owe me something." she spoke softly  
"If you wish to talk to Erik, you may." I said with a giggle, smoothing her hair.  
I got up, and walked briskly to him.  
He was sitting on one of the many small beds, far away from the others.  
I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"You wanna know the sweetest thing?" I whispered, his head shot up, and he shrugged,  
"Mallory's one favor she wished of me... was to meet you. After saving my life, that's all she wanted..."  
He laughed, got up and walked too little Mallory. I watched them talk, she was gesturing to the left side of his face, and I tensed up, but he simply said he was in an accident, and left it at that.  
I felt sorry for him, then.  
He had not been in an accident... it was a deformity given to him in birth... he was just never comfortable discussing the masks presence...  
Poor, Erik...  
I was side tracked by my thoughts as the baby began kicking wildly. I laid my hand on my stomach, muttering to the child, a few tears tract down my cheeks as I realized how desperate my situation was.  
I was being pursued by a murderous man.  
My friend had just been beaten half to death.  
And... I was pregnant.  
"Baby.... We won't let the bad man get to us... He'll never hurt us again."  
I sighed, and went back to Meg's side.

I awoke the next morning to complete chaos.  
It began, I learned in the next five minutes, with a newspaper.  
Erik had left in the early hours of dawn to find an up-to-date paper for us to share. To see the paper... the letter... the words! To feel connected to the outside world in anyways was a blessing in itself! We gathered around the torn, even filthy paper taking in every single word and relishing it's taste in our waiting mouths. It was when we arrived at page two of 'Le Figaro' that we noticed a head-line that left is gaping.

'Richard Firman and Monsieur Gilles André's Murder Not Yet Solved'

We gazed at each other, and I shook my head, dizzy, but I read on.

Both owners of the famed, 'Opera Populeir' have been murdered this week. These killings seem to be linked, and foul-play has been confirmed. Monsieur André was killed first on November thirteenth, and Firman on the sixteenth. Both were in very different locations, André in his own home, and Firman was seen in Mel Park, but found later in the alley between Burk's and Rue Pascal. From the many cuts and gashes on the body's, a struggle was evident. The nature of these killings is so far unknown, but citizens are recommended to keep doors and windows locked after dark, and stay indoors.

My face went white, and Erik steadied me. I was shaking...  
"Dear god..." Madame Giry muttered.  
"Were leaving," Erik whispered, "Tonight."

**I'm so so so so so sorry for that ridiculously long wait. I lost my muse, and temporarily fell in love with, 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton. I got my fan-girl groove back when my mum got me the, 'Love Never Dies' soundtrack. I actually kinda like it....  
So everyone knows; the street names and the name of the newspaper are factual! I looked them up! Lol, just FYI. I love you all! Once again, I'm sorry!  
R&R!  
-Little Lottie  
**


End file.
